Return To Camlann
by sidhefaerie
Summary: The world is in need of heroes, Arthur and Gwen along with Merlin, the Knights and a few others arrive at Camlann to join together for the Greater Good.


Themes and/or Prompt/s Reincarnation  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 2932  
Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen, Merlin, Lancelot, Percival, Elyan, Leon, Gwaine, Mordred, Mithian, Freya  
Spoilers/Warnings: Mentions of character death  
Summary: The world is in need of heroes, Arthur and Gwen along with Merlin, the Knights and a few others arrive at Camlann to join together for the Greater Good.

**Return To Camlann**  
Arthur drove all night. He had no idea where he was going but he just knew he had to get there. This feeling had started the day before. It was annoying at first then it became urgent.

Just as the sun was rising, he finally arrived in the middle of nowhere Wales. He got out of the car and walked around. He saw a plaque on a stone. He went over to it and laid his hand on the stone and the world started to spin.

"Bloody hell. I drive all night to touch a rock then pass out? What the hell is going on?" Arthur took several deep breaths to steady himself.

"Hello Arthur." A voice said from behind him.

Arthur turned around so fast he thought he was going to black out. He saw who was speaking to him. "Merlin?"

"Good. You know who I am." Merlin smiled. "I was wondering about that. Do you know where you are?"

Arthur looked around. "This is the battle field at Camlann. Merlin, what is going on?"

"I'm not sure." Merlin said. "Come and sit down. We will wait for the others together."

"What others?" Arthur asked as he followed Merlin to a campsite in the woods. "How long have you been here?"

"I came two days ago but I left to get supplies then came back to wait for you and the others." Merlin said as he sat on a log and pulled out a bottle of water from a sack. "Here drink this."

Arthur took the water and opened it. He took a few big gulps and gasped. "I repeat. What others?"

"The Knights and Gwen. I'm not sure how long it will take for them all to get here." Merlin took a packet of biscuits out of another sack and offered them to Arthur.

Arthur took one and looked at it. "Things have changed a lot since the old days, Merlin. What makes you think they are coming or even alive?"

"I don't know for sure but I feel it." Merlin bit down on a biscuit. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"Driving here." Arthur said.

"No. What do you remember of the old days when you were King?" Merlin asked.

"We were going to Avalon but we weren't going to make it. I died in your arms. You told me something. It was important." Arthur rubbed his face. "You said ... You said you were a sorcerer!"

"I was." Merlin looked at the biscuit in his hand. "I don't think I am now but I haven't tried to do anything."

"Make sparks into the shape of a dragon. That's what you did when you told me." Arthur said.

"We don't have a fire. I don't want anyone to know we are camping here." Merlin said. "The caretaker has already come to see what I was doing here twice. He's a suspicious sort."

"I can imagine." Arthur said. "Who wouldn't be suspicious of someone waiting for an ancient King, his Queen and a handful of Knights that have been dead almost two centuries?"

"Well when you say it like that ..." Merlin started.

"Sh! There is someone coming." Arthur said.

"Hello?" A tall man with ginger curls came into the clearing. "Arthur? Merlin?"

"Hello Leon." Merlin handed him a bottle of water and offered him a biscuit. Have a seat. "We are waiting for the others."

"Others?" Leon refused the biscuit and sat down.

"Guinevere and the other Knights." Arthur said.

Leon nodded. He seemed to be still a bit disoriented.

There wasn't time to worry because Gwaine walked into the clearing followed by Percival. Merlin handed them water and biscuits.

"Merlin, where is Guinevere?" Arthur asked quietly as he watched the Knights looking at each other.

"She should be next." Merlin said. "Don't worry. I'm sure she will come."

"Your feelings again?" Arthur wrinkled his nose.

Merlin nodded.

There was movement once again. Lancelot stepped into the clearing. Merlin smiled and gave him water and a biscuit.

"He was already dead by the time we went to war. What is he doing here?" Arthur said.

"He was with us in spirit, Arthur." Merlin said. "That means Elyan will come as well."

"She will be with her brother." Arthur nodded.

"Is Morgana your sister?" Merlin asked.

Arthur nodded. "She was Morgan. She was killed in the subway bombing along with Morgause."

"That answered my next question of do you get on with her." Merlin said. "That leaves only Mordred."

"Did someone say my name?" A voice from the edge of the clearing said.

"What are you doing here? You killed me." Arthur said.

"Please Arthur, I have come to make amends for that." Mordred said. "I was loyal to you once I will be again."

"You may stay only if we all agree." Arthur looked at each Knight who nodded in agreement. "Merlin, it's up to you."

"Trust is earned, Mordred. You will need to prove that you are worthy of ours." Merlin told him.

"I will do my best." Mordred said as he sat down.

Merlin handed him water and the nearly empty biscuit packet. He turned back to Arthur who was looking at his feet. "Don't worry."

"It's nearly sundown and she isn't here." Arthur said. "What if she doesn't come?"

"I waited two days for you. Be patient." Merlin said.

Just then there was movement at the edge of the clearing. Elyan walked up and sat down. He looked at Arthur who was giving him a questioning look and smiled. "She's on the way."

Arthur nodded. He hoped Elyan was right. He needed her now more than ever. He felt his heart start to beat a little faster. He stood up and walked to the edge of the clearing. He turned back to look at the group of men who were talking like they had just seen each other yesterday on the training field. It was a very strange site.

"Arthur!"

Arthur turned just in time to catch Gwen as she jumped into his arms. He clung to her tightly and whispered. "Guinevere."

She pulled back to look him over. She gave him a quick kiss. "I go by just Gwen these days. I can't believe this but I should have known Merlin would bring us all back together."

"I didn't do it. I promise. At least I don't remember doing it." Merlin said. "That means we are here because we are needed in some way."

"We are just a group of people who suddenly remembered their past life. How will that help anything?" Leon said.

"Maybe the key lies in what we do in this life." Gwen said. "What are your jobs now?"

"Fireman." Percival said.

"I own a pub." Gwaine said.

"Nothing changed there." Merlin chuckled. "I'm a doctor."

Lancelot looked up. "I'm an aide worker for the Red Cross."

"I'm a police sergeant." Leon said. "I live in London."

Mordred looked around. "I'm a student. I'm studying economics."

"I'm a structural engineer for the government." Elyan said. "Bridges and such."

"I was a soldier but my tour of duty ended three months ago. I was discharged due to my leg being damaged by a blast." Arthur said. "I work as an administrator for Council Housing now."

Gwen nodded. "I am a trauma nurse. We all work for the benefit of mankind. Maybe we are meant to pool our talents somehow."

"You mean like a nonprofit charity?" Lancelot asked. "We could go to disasters and help out the victims."

The other men nodded. The idea seemed to appeal to them all.

Arthur was still skeptical. "We will need money and connections for that kind of thing. Permits too."

"Arthur's right. There will be legal issues." Merlin said.

"Maybe I can help with that." A woman's voice said from the edge of the clearing. "I'm a lawyer."

"Mithian?" Leon smiled.

"I'm not intruding?" Mithian asked. She walked over and sat next to Léon who had made a place for her.

"No and thank you." Arthur said. "Are there any more surprises Merlin?"

Merlin grinned and shrugged.

Just then a small dark haired woman came into the clearing carrying a large duffle bag. "Merlin?"

"Freya!" Merlin grinned.

"You know her?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. Come sit down, Freya. She was in Camelot." Merlin took the bag from her and motioned for her to sit with him.

"What is it that you do in this life, Freya? Gwen asked.

"I'm an accountant." Freya said as she went to sit with Merlin.

"Seems we have everyone we need." Gwen said. "What should we call this organization?"

"I have something that may help." Freya opened her bag and pulled out an ancient sword. She walked over to Arthur and presented the sword. "I believe this is yours, Arthur."

Arthur took it. "Excalibur. Only we didn't call it that back then. That must mean you were ..."

"The Lady of the Lake." Freya finished.

"We have a great deal of planning to do." Merlin said. Let's make a fire and I have brought burgers and sausages. Crisps too!"

"Ale?" Gwaine asked

"No. we need clear heads." Merlin said.

"May I speak to you privately?" Arthur asked Gwen. "Shall we walk?"

"Of course." Gwen said. They walked out of sight of the others. "You are wondering if I am attached. I'm not. Are you?"

"No." Arthur said. "I want to tell you. I'm sorry for leaving you all alone like that."

"It was the way of Kings and Queens. I know it couldn't be helped." Gwen said as she caressed his cheek. "We have a second chance now."

"I was horrible to you back then." Arthur said. "I should have married you strait away after Uther died. I made you wait, banished you then died before our marriage was even started."

"It didn't matter. I knew you loved me more than anything. As I love you now." Gwen smiled. "It's strange but I think I have always loved you, even in this life."

Arthur nodded. "I know I have. I promise to do better. I suppose I couldn't be much worse."

"We should get back to the party." Gwen said.

"Not just yet." Arthur wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. They fell back against a tree and Gwen giggled. They kissed again, slower savoring the sensation

Merlin looked to see where they had gone. He spotted them kissing against a tree and smiled.

"It gives me hope." Freya said as she saw what he was looking at.

Merlin nodded. "This is our chance to finish our destiny and have another chance at life."

"With me, Merlin?" Freya asked.

Merlin nodded he took her hand in his. "Yes with you."

"Does anyone have a match to start the fire?" Gwaine asked.

"No need for matches." Merlin's eyes glowed gold and the wood burst into flames.

A dragon rose from the flames like a phoenix from the ashes. They were reborn and together one more time with another chance and a new purpose .

_A few months later..._  
The papers for the corporation were signed and filed. Once the paper work was approved, the 'Knights of Camelot' were ready to take on any task presented. But the very order of business was funding.

Everyone met at Gwaine's pub to talk about how to go about raising the kind of money they would need for a full scale rescue operation.

"This will not be easy." Arthur said. "No one will want to fund a group of people that touched a rock and magically became best mates."

"Arthur is right but we have to try." Merlin said. "It is our new destiny. It is the legacy of Albion."

"So we know who is going to give the talks. Merlin, you are still strangely wise." Arthur teased. "Does anyone have contacts we can ask for funds?"

"I have an idea." Gwaine said. "But will involve being naked."

"Always with the naked, Gwaine. You never change." Elyan said.

"I think we should do a calendar." Gwaine said. "I used to model a bit."

Gwen giggled. "Oh! You want to do one of those pin up type of things, where you hide your selves behind things whilst being naked. I think that is a wonderful idea."

Arthur looked at her. "You are joking. You have become oddly cheeky over the last century and a half, Guinevere."

"It would be perfect. You are all very handsome. It would sell loads." Mithian said. "I know several ladies that would love that kind of thing."

"Merlin needs to be in it too." Freya said. "I know he wasn't a knight but you can't leave him out."

"No. I would be too embarrassed to do it. You would have to leave me out." Merlin blushed.

"Don't be silly, Merlin. You are one of the most important parts of the old stories." Freya said. "We can pose with you in costumes."

"Oh yes. The Queen, the Fairy Tale Princess and the Lady of the Lake." Gwen said.

"Wait. Why do you get costumes and we are naked?" Arthur asked.

"Because there are more of you." Gwen said. "And it was our idea."

"It was Gwaine's idea." Arthur corrected her. "I'll only do it if everyone agrees and no one sees my... bare arse."

"I like your arse especially when it's bare." Gwen giggled. "You are more fit these days."

"When are the two of you getting married again?" Merlin asked.

"I hadn't thought about it." Arthur said. "I suppose soon. Guinevere?"

Gwen shrugged. "Any time is fine but no 5 minute wedding at the courthouse. I want a dress, flowers and a pair of ridiculously expensive shoes."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Fine. Two weeks?"

"Arthur, that was a horrible attempt at a proposal." Merlin said. "She was your Queen."

Arthur nodded. "You are right, Merlin." Arthur got down on one knee in front of Gwen. "Guinevere, will you marry me again?"

"Yes." Gwen kissed him. "Are you happy now, Merlin?"

"Somewhat." Merlin grinned. "So this calendar thing, who will take the pictures?"

"I know a guy that will do it." Gwaine said. "He has a tab that he hasn't paid. And he is a professional."

"Schedule it then but we need to see about how to get it printed." Arthur said.

"He can help with that. He shoots mostly naked people for calendars." Gwaine said.

Arthur looked at Gwaine and frowned. "Wonderful. Is there any other business we need to attend to before we end the meeting?"

"There is one more thing." Merlin said. He and Freya held hands. "Freya and I are getting married on Saturday and we want you all to be there."

"That was faster than us." Gwen said. "I know you were the Lady of the Lake but I don't remember you in Camelot, Freya."

"I was cursed. Do you remember the bastet?" Freya asked.

Gwen nodded. "Scary beast."

"That was me before Arthur mortally wounded me and I became the Lady of the Lake." Freya said. "Merlin was hiding me in the catacombs under Camelot."

Arthur looked uncomfortable. "Sorry about that."

It's fine Arthur. It was Merlin that took me to the Lake of Avalon. He made me the Lady of the Lake." Freya smiled at Merlin.

"It seems you did a lot I didn't know about." Arthur said.

Merlin shrugged. "I had to keep who I really was hidden or I would die. It was the way it was then."

Arthur nodded. "Lancelot, have you spoken to your friend at the Red Cross about us?"

"Yes." Lancelot said. "They seem to think we can go in where only a few are needed and take care of things. My friend is already making a list of possible jobs for us. They are stretched too thin and help is always needed."

"Can we count on them for backup if we need it?" Merlin asked.

Lancelot nodded. "Yes. All we have to do is contact headquarters and they will send help."

"So a naked calendar and quests. Not exactly the life of a King but I think I will like it." Arthur said. "I have something for you all. Percival, can you help me get the box out of my boot?"

"Sure." Percival followed Arthur out.

They returned a few minutes later with two large boxes. Arthur started to hand out the red hooded jackets with the Pendragon crest on the sleeve.

"We should look the part. Knights once again." Arthur said. "There are smaller ones for the three of you, ladies."

"We will be going into battle once more." Leon said as he looked at the jacket. "I am ready."

The other men nodded. Arthur held up a glass and waited as the others got theirs. "To the Knights of Camelot and their fair Ladies!"

Leon stood. "For the love of Camelot!"

"For the Love of Camelot!" They all answered as they clinked their glasses in the center.

"I believe this is going to work." Arthur said to Gwen as he watched them try on their new jackets.

"Of course it is." Gwen said. It is our new destiny. "We are Camelot as we have always been. It wasn't a kingdom or a castle. It was a way of thinking that was new and different."

Arthur nodded. "To help those who needed help no matter where they lived. I remember saying that once."

"We will do it together." Gwen slipped her arm around his waist.

Arthur nodded. "As we should have done before that horrible day at Camlann."


End file.
